Rain
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Was it really worth it? Did I do the right thing when I made a contract with her? Implied LelouchxC.C.


For all of those who had read my Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn stories, know that this is only a one shot, so please don't panic. I'll update soon...eventually...actually, as soon as my equally crazy friend gives me more ideas for my ByakuranxTsuna story: Silently Crying...but that's Hitman Reborn and this story is Code Geass, so I suppose I should talk about this anime...(sorry if you don't quite understand my mindless babble)

Lately, I've been in to Code Geass. Thus, with my crazy, incoherent mind, I tried to come up with a fanfiction that I could be proud of...Well...it's not THAT bad...ToT

Disclaimer: I own Code Geass!!...in my dreams... when I wake up, that's a different story TㅅT

* * *

_Rain..._Lelouch couldn't help but shiver a bit at the cold as he stared up at the gray clouds.

_It's raining again..._From underneath the shelter of a tree, he extended a hand to catch the wet drops on his cold numb fingers.

Slowly but surely, they washed off the redness on his fingers, purifying what ever filth was remaining, and in this case, blood. In only ten seconds, his fingers were no longer red... And yet...why does the burning metallic scent remain?

Bringing his hands towards his face, Lelouch Lamperouge gently touched his pale lips, the lips C.C. used to seal their contract with a kiss(if you could call that a kiss)...the contract that had given him the power he desired...Geass...the power to control others merely by looking them in the eye...

Almost unconsciously, he licked his lips, tasting the rain that remained on his fingertips. He tasted blood.

C.C...he didn't quite understand why she preferred called that. Hearing her whisper her own name at night, he would think she'd keep it. Her real name was...unique, not like the literally two letter alphabet she insisted upon. However, as her partner, Lelouch really had no right to choose for her. After all, it IS her name.

It was because of her that he even had this great power. With it, Lelouch succeeded in killing of many Brittanians,...as well as Elevens. With it, he nearly endangered his own sister Nunnaly, and made Shirley cry. With Geass, he betrayed his friend and got betrayed by Suzaku. He killed Euphemia, the one who had liked him when they were little...shot her right in front of Suzaku, who loved her even now. So _I've really turned into a monster..._

_Was it really worth it? Did I do the right thing when I made a contract with her?_

If he had never met the immortal green-haired witch known as C.C., he could've kept his normal life,...well as normal as a genius gambler could have...No one would've died, at least not by his hands, Nunnaly would be safe, Shirley would've never found out about his identity and he would've never had to erase her memory. Lelouch would've never betrayed his friends, and though he probably would've never met Suzaku again, at least he would've never been betrayed by his former best friend, who would've never even dream of pointing a gun at Lelouch when they were young; and now the Japanese boy wanted Zero's blood...Lelouch's death... Euphemia would still be alive..._I would've never known about C.C. My life would've been normal...I could've lived the life of a normal teenager..._

_Honestly, was revenge really worth all the pain I've suffered until now?_

And yet, Lelouch couldn't blame C.C., the giver of this great power, this curse, Geass. He was not usually one to be romantic, especially around people, but it was true that without her, he would never know what it was like to truly be alive. If she was the pizza, then he was the crust...the flavorless piece of bread that would be nothing without the rich flavoring of the pizza. Without her, he was nothing...only an empty shell with no control of his own life...

Without realizing it, he stepped out into the rain, letting the droplets of water engulf him...to take away his burning pain that ate away at his heart...

"Lelouch, what are you doing?"

_Who-...Why is she here? Why did she come?_

"...C.C."

She sighed. Seriously, what was he doing outside when it was raining? And more importantly, why was he not making an effort to cover himself?! Now that his clothes were wet, he could easily get a cold. _Does he think he's immortal or something of the like? Lelouch, you're only human... _Grabbing the boy's hand, she dragged him underneath her umbrella, shielding him from the relentless rain. "You'll get a cold like this. Let's go back."

_Did I do the right thing when I made a contract with her?_

Lelouch now knew the answer to the question that had been running through his mind for quite some time.

_No..._

But it was definitely worth it. Because of her, he was no longer just a mere anonymous highschooler. He, Lelouch, the disowned prince of Brittania, was Zero, Brittania's most feared enemy. He had power. He had the Geass. He had followers...And above all, he had C.C. at his side...

Sensing Lelouch's lack of words, she stared up at him with a tilted head. "Is something wrong?"

_It's because of you...that I'm truly alive..._

He shook his head and managed to smile. "No. Let's go."

She nodded disinterestedly, and together, in the rain, they walked.

_Meeting her was definitely worth it...C.C...And as for revenge..._Lelouch smiled to himself, causing her to look up at him once more curiously ..._that's just another excuse for her to stay by my side..._

* * *

A/N The author would like to lament her inability to make her plotline as good as the actual Code Geass... (sobs in corner)


End file.
